Unlikely Avenger
by C V Ford
Summary: "Hell hath no fury" ... as they say. A jilted wife turns to the Hell Girl for retribution but relents at the last moment ... to no avail.


Unlikely Avenger

by

C V Ford

"My husband ... unfaithful ... And so blatant about it. Even having his trysts right here in our home! His philandering's been going on for years and is so dismissive towards me over it ... Mocking me. He's on top of the world right now ... Everyone adores him. If only the people knew. His popularity's made him think he's the next best thing to God. Thinks nothing can touch him ..."

"Your wish?"

"I want you to touch him ... HARD! Take him straight to HELL! A hell far worse than what he's put me through."

xxxxx

The drive from the large municipal airport uneventful but for the swelling, adoring crowds of wellwishers and fans. Sidewalks crowded beyond capacity, filled with those wanting to get a look at what they thought to be more than a dream for what almost amounted a "new heavens and a new earth". Celebrity of messiah-like dimensions. This man of the hour/decade/millenium. A demi-god of hope for what more than hinted at a "second coming".

She knew better. The publicity of skilled writers and handlers covered up what would have belied the sterling image of the nations' perfect family man. Definitely NOT the saint everyone thought him. An adulterer of the first water ... and flaunting it before her out of sight of the eyes of a smitten public. If they only knew.

Sitting next to him in the back of the open topped car, she smiled and waved, helping to shore up an already more than sturdy facade. The masses needed a continuous feeding as the couples' publicity section constantly reminded them of it.

Contemplating the events of the past few weeks, she went over her present situation.

It was during a visit with her husbands' sister (The wife of a well known film actor.) in Los Angeles. Waiting at the airport terminal for the limos' arrival, she spotted a copy of the Asahi Shimbun newspaper carelessly dropped on an end table. It wasn't so much the indecipherable (To her.) three alphabet script of the page that caught her attention as it was the bold print ad in the center ... In plain English:

WE WILL TAKE VENGEANCE ON YOUR BEHALF. YOUR GRIEVANCE SHALL BE AVENGED

With following text, describing particulars.

She asked the accompanying matron of her two children the meaning of the ad. The governess replying about seeing only a blank space. Odd.

Folding the paper, she slipped it into a shopping bag.

Later in the day, she inquired the same of an aquaintance only to get the same answer. She slipped the curious object in a dresser drawer on arrival back home. It was much later a mansion staffer told her that page the "advertisement" appeared on was part of the missing persons' section.

Two days before, after a particularly heated spousal arguement over her husbands' dalliances, her thoughts turned to the newspaper and acted on the ads' instruction.

It wasn't as if she could actually send the request. She couldn't just affix a stamp to it and drop it in the mail without security being able to scrutinize it. And the "nebulous" address certainly didn't ensure actual reciept of the letter.

No ... It was only a form of therapy for her ... a relief valve for letting off emotional pressure. She would place it in her dresser drawer as a futile reminder. On sealing the envelope ...

She let out a startled gasp on noticing the sudden presence to her right.

She almost immediately called security just outside the mansion suites' door but something told her the black clad adolescent and the provocative looking woman with her were not an immediate threat ... and may have had something to do with the strange advertisement.

A not so short conversation confirmed it and the bargain was struck. It was all she could do to keep from screaming as the transformation process from geisha to red straw doll in hand took place.

As the car and accompanying escort/motorcade turned right, nagging second thoughts from the past twentyfour hours came to the fore. As a devout Catholic, she had to do everything in her power to make her marriage work. Had she done so? Had she exhausted every venue to repair the rift made by her husband and bring him to fidelity? And the covenant made with that strange harbinger ... so ... final. Canceling out and replacing one mortal sin with another. An irreversable one.

The column of vehicles rounding to the left and downhill, she made her descision.

She would make one more try at saving their marriage. Find some other way to resolve this problem in their lives.

Opening her purse, she checked for the now not needed straw doll she had placed there but a day before.

Missing.

Her husbands' clutching at his throat, gagging and falling toward her turned her attention to him. Reaching, she drew him near. A sharp, cracking report coming but a moment after. The man in the car seat in front, looking on attentively, jerked as well from an impact also accompanied by a repeat of that same sound.

Trying to undo the tie and shirt collar button, her husbands' head jerked sharply back, a fine spray of red mist hanging momentarily. She gasped, noticeing a flap of scalp and hair hanging off his heads' right side.

Seeing there was nothing she could do for the moment, she controlled her panic and climbed over the back seat, helping one of the foot security men onto the cars' rear deck.

The motorcade sped up, leaving the planned route and racing for the nearest hospital.

xxxxx

After a thorough check of the hospitals' rest room, the woman was left alone, the all male security staff guarding just beyond the door.

Splashing cold water to her face, a heretofore prescence again made itself felt.

Turning toward the girl and tall woman she tearfully asked.

"Why ... Why did you ... I didn't-"

"It was not our doing," the pale one answered. "Having done so would have been quite different and your husband would never have been found."

"Then what-"

"Your covenant with me was broken on your relenting. The actions taken were by another not known to us. His dark thoughts, if any ... are his alone."

"But if-"

"Your time is long and you have much to do. Your destiny in eternity is again open. You may yet know the joys of Heaven. Your heart must, however, change. Perhaps your own holymen may be able to tell you how." (1)

?

"And you may also yet-," the provacative looking one speaking for the first time, "-again find love in the arms of another. One more caring and attentive."

"Ma'am!" Medium rapping at the door by a Secret Service man. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes!" Turning toward the door. "I'm ... I'm fine. Be out in a minute."

Turning back, only the restroom tiles and empty stalls met her vision.

xxxxx

2:10 PM, CBS News, Walter Cronkite reporting:

Here is a bulletin from CBS News. In Dallas, Texas ... Three shots were fired at President Kennedys' motorcade in downtown Dallas. The first reports say that President Kennedy has been seriously wounded by this shooting.

More details just arrived. These details about the same as previously. President Kennedy shot today, just as his motorcade left downtown Dallas. Mrs. Kennedy jumped up and grabbed Mr. Kennedy, she called "Oh no!", the motorcade sped on.

United Press says the wounds for President Kennedy perhaps could be fatal.

Repeating, a bulletin from CBS News, President Kennedy has been shot by a would be assassin in Dallas, Texas.

Stay tuned to CBS News for further details.

xxxxx

Later, CBS News, Walter Cronkite reporting:

From Dallas, Texas, the flash, apparantly official ... President Kennedy died, at 1 PM, Central Standard Time. 2 o'clock Eastern Standard Time ...

xxxxx

In Dallas the prime suspect is still being questioned. He is 24 year old Lee Oswald of Dallas. He is a former Marine who has spent some time in Russia who, at one time, applied for Soviet citizenship. He has been associated with The Fair Play for Cuba Committee ...

xxxxx

IN MEMORIAM:

Jaqueline (Jackie) Lee Bouvier Kennedy Onassis 1929 - 1994

END

xxxxx

1\. The proceeding is what is called by some as "The Roman Road" as most of the verses are from the Book of Romans. This pretty much explains the plan of salvation God has provided for the individual.

1.) Romans 3:10-12 - As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one: 11) There is none that understands, there is none that seeks after God. 12) They are all gone out of the way, they are altogether become unprofitable; there is none that does good., no, not one.

2.) Psalms 14:3 - They are all gone aside, they are altogether become filthy: there is none that does good, no, not one.

3.) Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God;

No one is blameless. If you have trouble wrapping your mind around this, think of it as you would an illness or physical condition. It is a state which we are born under.

4.) Romans 5:12 - Wherefore , as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:

The how and why we are that way. Adam is the reason we're under the weight of sin and trapped in this deadly cycle of entropy, decay and death.

5.) Romans 5:8 - But God commends his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

6.) Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Jesus is the way out. The other side of the equation. With our acknowledgement of our sinbound state we can go on to have the Lord correct that.

7.) Romans 10:13 - For whosover shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

8.) Romans 10:9-10 - 9) That if you shall confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and shall believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. 10) For with the heart man believes to righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made to salvation.

This is the how in regard to Jesus. Do these and the cycle has no spiritual claim on you.

9.) Revelation 3:20 - Behold, I stand at the door, and knock: if any man hear my voice, and open the door, I will come in to him, and will sup with him, and he with me.

Jesus is waiting for you to answer. He has been there all along knocking. It could be you just didn't (Or didn't want to.) hear it.

10.) John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believes in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.

Of course, it goes without saying, "Go and sin no more". I really stink at this. However, one should always keep going back and asking the Lord for guidance and strength to resist (It's called prayer.). This is what's known as repentance, an active turning away from giving in to ones' baser instincts and it's an ongoing thing.

For guidance I strongly suggest one get in touch with a strong bible believing pastor/church in your area.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
